Le grand saut
by Laet43590
Summary: L'histoire se situe dans la saison pendant l'épisode de l'attentat à la bombe. Je viens de le revisionner et une idée m'est venue. Espérons qu'elle vous plaise..


**Le grand saut**

* * *

Jamais encore il n'avait été aussi stressé de sa vie. Jamais encore il n'avait éprouvé autant d'excitation et de peur en même temps. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait décidé d'agir. Il allait faire le grand saut et tout lui dire.

Les paroles de sa mère raisonnaient encore dans sa tête :

« - Combien de temps vas-tu attendre encore avant d'aller dire à Beckett ce que tu ressens ? Et je veux dire quand elle est consciente, pas étendue par terre avec une balle dans la poitrine ?

-Tu ne comprends pas

-C'est compliqué, tu l'as déjà dit . Seulement c'est faux…..ça ne l'est pas. L'avenir de personne n'est garanti, n'est-ce pas ? Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux lui dire même si ça n'est pas le moment que de ne jamais lui dire du tout Richard ?

-….Et si elle n'est pas prête ? demanda-t-il incertain

-Alors elle ne le sera jamais…..mais tu seras fixé. »

Fixer ? Il allait être fixé. C'est avec une boule au ventre qu'il regardait les étages défilés dans l'ascenseur jusqu'à celui du douzième. Faisait-il le bon choix ?Devait-il réellement lui parler ?

Toutes ses questions l'avaient empêché de dormir. Il n'avait de cesse d'appréhender ce moment. Toutes ces certitudes étaient mises en mal. Beckett avait-elle des sentiments pour lui ? ou était-il un simple partenaire à ses yeux ?

La respiration coupée par l'angoisse, il sortit de ses songes lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur l'étage tant convoité. Déglutissant, il prit son courage à deux mains et partit la rejoindre.

Elle se trouvait à son bureau à lire et relire les dépositions des différentes victimes. Toute cette histoire l'avait remuée elle aussi. Elle avait pris conscience avec cet attentat à la bombe, que la vie n'était pas éternelle et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de mourir avec des regrets.

Elle avait passé sa nuit à réfléchir sur sa relation avec Castle. Ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés tous les deux au cours de cette année mais elle le sentait sur la défensive, comme s'il attendait qu'elle prenne les choses en mains.

Kate ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il lui avait déclaré son amour et elle lui avait menti. Même s'il n'avait pas connaissance de son mensonge, elle comprenait qu'il hésite à reconduire sa déclaration. Seulement voilà; elle n'était pas prête. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle pouvait lui laisser la place qu'il méritait auprès d'elle. Serait-elle prête à s'engager dans une histoire d'amour? Serait-elle prête à laisser son mur tomber ?

Toutes ses questions la taraudaient mais ce qu'elle redoutait le plus était : qu'est-ce qui adviendrait d'eux quand il serait qu'elle lui avait menti ?

Voilà pourquoi, elle ne s'était pas déclarée …..par peur et lâcheté. Il était son partenaire, son meilleur ami et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre.

Seulement , aujourd'hui il avait décidé de faire le grand saut. Naïvement et un brin touchant par son anxiété, il s'avança près d'elle et la salua en prenant soin de lui offrir son nectar préféré avant de s'installer sur sa chaise :

-Merci, sourit Kate

-Vous avez une seconde ?

-Oui qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Heu…j'ai bien réfléchi, déglutit Rick soucieux alors que Kate posait sur lui un regard empli de tendresse.

-Hum

-A propos des victimes et heu…. et de toutes les occasions qu'elles n'auront plus jamais.

Au ton qu'il employait, aux mots qu'il énonçait, le sourire de Kate se fana pour laisser place à l'inquiétude. Il allait se déclarer , elle en était sûre et elle paniquait à cette idée.

-Et je ne veux pas que ce soit pareil pour moi..alors je….

-Beckett, le coupa Ryan ce qui fit enrager Castle et soulagea Kate. On a du nouveau, déclara ce dernier sans les lâcher du regard.

-Heu…Je suis désolée Castle…on peut en parler plus tard ?

-Je….oui, dit-il dépité alors que Kévin s'éloignait et qu'elle se levait pour le rejoindre.

« Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux lui dire même si ça n'est pas le moment que de ne jamais lui dire du tout Richard ? »

-Hey, merde, pesta-t-il ce qui fit stoppa Kate

-ça va ?

-je….Non….écoutez Beckett, il faut qu'on parle

-Castle, je suis désolée mais….

-Maintenant, la coupa-t-il en se levant pour lui montrer toute sa détermination

Il devait lui dire, il ne pouvait plus attendre. Son angoisse allait le dévorer à petit feu. Hochant la tête sur le côté , il lui montra la salle de pause du regard.

-Ok, souffla-t-elle anxieuse à l'idée de cette conversation à coeur ouvert

La suivant sur les talons, il fut heureux de constater qu'ils se trouvaient seuls tous les deux. Fermant la porte derrière lui pour plus d'intimité, il cherchait ses mots.

Kate, elle, n'en menait pas large. Car à cet instant, son coeur se battait avec sa raison.

-Je dois te dire quelque chose , murmura-t-il en levant ses yeux sur elle

Le tutoiement était venu naturellement pour lui et elle sourit à cette constatation

-Castle, attends-je ….

-Kate, laisse-moi te parler s'il te plaît.

-Ok, déglutit-elle en voyant cette lueur dans ses yeux.

-Cela va faire maintenant quatre ans qu'on joue tous les deux au jeu du chat et de la souris et je dois dire que -je suis épuisé…..Je sais que je te prends au dépourvu et en plein poste de surplus mais j'ai besoin de savoir , -Kate…J'ai besoin de poser des mots sur notre relation.

-Tu es mon partenaire Castle, murmura-t-elle en espérant qu'il s'arrête

-Et c'est tout ?

-Et mon ami

\- Un ami ? je ne suis qu'un ami ? demanda Rick pour la forcer à s'ouvrir à lui

\- Mon meilleur ami, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton plus convaincant.

A l'aveu qu'elle lui fit, Rick releva le visage sur elle avec une déception immense. Un ami ? il n'était qu'un ami à ses yeux.

Les secondes passèrent et ils restèrent là tous les deux à se jauger du regard. Lui se sentait blessé et elle…..ne savait pas comment atténuer son chagrin. Elle avait vu son regard sur elle quand elle lui avait déclaré le considérer comme un simple ami…..elle l'avait peiné. Elle s'en voulait d'être la cause de tous ses tourments mais pouvait-il réellement avoir cette conversation en plein poste au milieu d'une enquête ?

-Ok, très bien, soupira-t-il en se retournant pour partir

-Castle, attends !

-C'est bon Beckett, je suis un grand garçon, déclara Castle en sortant de cette salle pour aller rejoindre le murder board en tentant de ravaler sa tristesse.

Elle lui avait menti encore une fois. Elle venait de lui avouer qu'elle le considérait comme un simple ami et encore une fois elle l'avait blessé. S'énervant contre elle-même, elle sortit de la salle pause pour le voir regarder d'un oeil distrait le tableau blanc. Ses yeux étaient dans le vague, ses épaules affaissées et une profonde tristesse se lisait sur son visage. Déglutissant, elle s'approcha lentement de lui et lui murmura :

-Rick, je….

-Je vais m'en aller

-Pardon?

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air…alors je….

-Ne pars pas

-On se voit plus tard, Beckett, déclara Castle sans faire cas de sa demande et prenant la poudre d'escampette.

Le voir partir la ramena deux années en arrière , quand il était sortit du poste aux bras de Gina pour les hamptons. Elle savait que cette fois-ci, si elle le laissait partir elle le perdrait. Il ne reviendrait plus . Sentant son angoisse culminée, elle accourra jusqu'à l'ascenseur pour arriver à s'y faufiler in extremis.

-Beckett ?

-Tu ne peux pas partir Rick

-J'ai juste…..

-Je me souviens

-Tu te souviens? répéta-t-il sans comprendre alors qu'elle stoppait l'ascenseur

-…..

-Kate ?

Elle était désormais au pied du mur. Elle devait lui avouer son secret. Et cette idée lui donnait la nausée. Relevant le visage pour le contempler, elle espérait qu'il puisse comprendre, qu'il lui pardonnerait.

-Kate ?

-Je me souviens de la fusillade, dit-elle la voix tremblante et apeurée

-…..

-Je me souviens de chaque seconde

-…..

-Castle ?

-Depuis quand? Depuis…..quand le sais-tu ? bégaya-t-il sur la surprise

-Depuis…..neuf mois…..depuis le début, avoua-t-elle la boule au ventre

Reculant de quelques pas comme si elle l'avait blessé , il la regardait mortifier. Comment avait-elle pu lui mentir ? Comment avait-elle pu se jouer de lui ou de ses sentiments ?

-j'ai paniqué….J'ai ouvert les yeux après mon intervention et j'ai paniqué, tenta-t-elle de se justifier

-Tu as …paniquée !

-Castle, je venais d'enterrer Montgomery et tu t'es déclaré au moment même où je croyais mourir alors….

-Excuse-moi pour le mauvais timing, la coupa-t-il hors de lui en la dévisageant comme s'il ne la connaissait pas

-Rick…..j'étais apeurée ….je n'étais pas prête

-Tu aurais pu me dire la vérité au lieu de me balader pendant des mois.

-Je….je…..c'est vrai, abdiqua-t-elle. J'aurais dû te dire la vérité mais….j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus….

-Te suivre comme ton ombre? être le petit toutou qui panse tes blessures, cracha Castle fou de rage

-Arrêtes, tu sais très bien que tu es plus que ça

-Oui je suis ton partenaire….ton ami, dit-il douloureusement en s'avançant près d'elle pour appuyer sur le bouton immobilisation de l'ascenseur afin de sortir

-Que fais-tu ?

-Je m'en vais

-Rick je….

-Tu aurais pu me dire la vérité, tu aurais pu me dire que ces sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Mais au lieu de ça….tu m'as laissé espérer. C'est ce que fait un ami d'après toi ?

-Non…tu as raison, admit-elle alors que les portes s'ouvraient sur le RDC du commissariat. Mais ces sentiments sont partagés…..et c'est ça qui m'effraie Castle.

ça y est , elle venait enfin de se déclarer, de se libérer d'un poids qui pesait sur elle depuis trop longtemps. Chassant d'un revers de la main une larme qui tentait de passer la barrière de ses yeux, elle le vit s'immobiliser à son aveu.

Venait-elle de lui avouer à demi-mot qu'elle l'aimait ? Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Toute cette colère qu'il avait ressentie quelques minutes auparavant s'éloignait peu à peu. Se retournant pour la scruter du regard, il la vit en face de lui , les yeux rougis et incertaine sur la marche à suivre. Sans un mot, il s'avança pour bloquer la fermeture des portes et continua de la contempler. Dans leur bulle, le monde s'était arrêté de tourner.

Le coeur de Kate battait la chamade sous le regard amoureux de Richard Castle. Bizarrement , elle n'avait plus peur, elle n'avait qu'une envie, se blottir dans ses bras pour pouvoir enfin respirer.

-Monsieur ? vous entrez ou pas ? demandant un passant qui souhaitait entrer dans l'ascenseur

Surpris, Castle se tourna pour dévisager l'inopportun et se retourna pour murmurer à Kate :

-Dis-le

-…..

Il avait besoin d'entendre de sa bouche, qu'il avait sa place à ses côtés…..il avait besoin de savoir si tout ceci était réel.

-Kate ?

-Bon, vous entrez ou non ?

-Je….reste avec moi, Rick

-Pourquoi ? sourit-il

-Parce que….

-Hum ?

-Hey, mec…..tu te bouges ou pas ?

-Kate ? répéta Castle en reculant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre

-Parce que….je t'aime Castle, avoua-t-elle terrifiée

Au son de ses trois petits mots, le sourire de Richard Castle s'étira jusqu'au aux oreilles. Doucement, il entra dans l'ascenseur et se retourna pour informer aux passants qui se trouvaient derrière lui :

-On a besoin de quelques minutes

\- Non mais oh ! s'insurgea la foule qui commençait à perdre patience

Les portes se refermèrent et sans tenir compte tes protestations, il s'approcha pour actionner le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence.

-Tu….les gens vont..

-Et alors ? sourit ce dernier en s'approchant si près d'elle qu'elle ressentait son souffle sur sa peau ce qui la fit frissonner

-Alors…..je, déglutit-elle devant son regard carnassier

-Je t'aime Kate…

-….

-Tu t'en souviendras ou le timing est mauvais ? la taquina Rick

-Très drôle Castle…..vraiment très drôle, ronchonna Kate

Délicatement , la main de Rick partie effleurer le visage de Kate en une douce et délicieuse caresse. Les yeux dans les yeux, Castle lui murmura :

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant ?

-Oui…que veux-tu faire ? es-tu prête ou pas ?

Souriant devant sa prévenance et son inquiétude, elle vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Castle arrêta de respirer au moment même ou la bouche de Kate effleura la sienne. Son coeur battait la chamade face à elle. Se laissant emporter par son baiser, Beckett caressa la nuque de Rick et quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche ce qui eut le don de le sortir de sa transe. Les mains plaquées sur les hanches de Kate , il la fit reculer contre la paroi de l'ascenseur en gémissant sous les assauts de ses lèvres.

-ça veut dire oui ? râla-t-il sous ses caresses tout heureux

-A ton avis ? sourit-elle en lâchant ses lèvres pour contempler ses yeux noirs de désirs

Soupirant de bien-être, Castle lui embrassa le front tendrement puis huma ses cheveux comme pour reprendre son souffle.

-Tu sens la cerise, constata-t-il sur un nuage

-Je…

-Hey! vous allez ouvrir cet ascenseur, hurla un homme ce qui les fit sursauter

D'abord surpris , ils se mirent à rire ensuite face à l'incongrus de la situation.

\- On devrait y aller, déclara Beckett au bout de quelques secondes

-Kate ?

-Hum

-Que fait-on maintenant….je veux dire….

-Je….on a une enquête à boucler

-Je sais, acquiesça-t-il en attendant la suite tout en actionnant le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence pour remonter

-Et ensuite….on pourrait peut-être continuer ce qu'on vient de commencer

-Après la fin de l'enquête ? dit-il déçu

-Non….je compte bien profiter de toi….dès la fin de la journée, avoua-t-elle alors que l'ascenseur s'ouvrait sur le douzième

-dès….ce …soir, bégaya-t-il

-Hum, hum

-oh mon Dieu

Sortant de l'ascenseur, Kate se retourna avec un sourire radieux sur le visage et lui lança :

-Alors, vous venez Castle ?

-Toujours, répondit Rick .


End file.
